Healing
by Faye-The-BookWolf
Summary: A continuation of one of my oneshots from Our Life in Berk. Astrid survived her fall, and Hiccup wants to help her heal. Hicrid fluff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – Alright... for this short story to make any sense, to understand what happened to Astrid, it would be more beneficial for you to read chapter 11 of my oneshot collection called 'Our life in Berk'. It's not necessary to have to read that before this, it just might make things clearer ^^**

**For those who already know about this… GAH YEAH IT'S HERE ^^ I finally wrote it! Took me a while XD enjoy! **

**PS- It's a few chapter story. Full of fluffy moments too XD**

**Disclaimer- No i don't own HTTYD so don't tease me DX**

It was unbelievable.

She was gone.

How could someone so full of life...so happy with what she had be gone in a matter of seconds?

Hiccup shivered as he tried to control the raking sobs that shook his body. It wasn't fair. What made it worse? It was his fault. All his fault...He didn't even get to apologize...

He bit his lip hard as, through the tears, he saw Toothless comforting Blue, who was whining weakly, trying to reach the broken form of her owner. It was then that he heard it. Rubbing a hand across his eyes roughly to dispose of the moisture and to clear his eyesight, he glanced down at Astrid.

He was sure he'd just... No. That was ridiculous... But he felt a tiny spark of hope rise in his chest, and he gently laid his head against the area where her heart would be.

"Come on" his whispered through numb lips, feeling desperation hit him once more. And then he felt it...A heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. She was alive.

Hiccup stared in shock for a moment, unable to comprehend that she was actually alive, that drop seemed impossible to survive... and the impact of the rocks... A small smile twitched his lips however, because, it was Astrid after all, it seemed only natural that she wouldn't let this fall break her.

"T-Toothless, B-Blue" he stammered, his teeth chattering from the cold. "S-she's alive" A-astrid's a-alive!" he broke off at a shaky laugh at the end, and hesitantly checked Astrid for the injuries she would undoubtedly have.

Almost immediately, the two dragons were by his side, staring intently down at the Viking in his arms.

"We need to get her to the Healer" Hiccup instructed, though he was reluctant to hurt her, not wanting to damage her body any more. He eventually let out a small sigh and stood slowly, cradling her body close to him still, being careful to make sure he didn't move too awkwardly. Toothless lay down flat, allowing Hiccup to clamber onto his back, Astrid held close to him still. "Steady Toothless" Hiccup instructed. "I don't want to hurt her any more than she already is"

Toothless nodded his head once and carefully began to walk back towards the village, Blue moving alongside him, glancing at Astrid in obvious worry.

"It's okay Blue" Hiccup attempted to pacify, his teeth chattering lightly at the icy cold air. "Once we get her to the healer… she'll be healing in no time…"

Blue let out a small whine, signifying that although that may have been the case, she was still going to worry about her human.

Hiccup glanced down at Astrid's form, feeling guilt creep over him once more. She was never supposed to look like this… so… weak. It just wasn't Astrid, it was so wrong.

As the village came into view, he fought back the sudden fatigue which threatened to overcome him. He could rest later, right now he needed to make sure Astrid would be okay.

"Fishlegs!" He shouted, spotting the blonde Viking. He was surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. Fishlegs turned in confusion before his eyes widened and he hurried over towards them.

"Hiccup? Astrid? What happened to her?" he asked in worry, looking up at his friend.

"Rogue dragon" Hiccup tried to explain tiredly. "Bad fall… Can you go and tell the Healer we're on our way up? I want him to be prepared for her"

"Sure thing Hiccup" Fishlegs replied, casting one final worried glance at Astrid before scurrying towards the healers home.

As the two dragons passed through the villages, worried and confused whispers were passed around after seeing the broken form of Astrid lay in Hiccup's arms. Just ignore them, he told himself, once again fighting off a wave of fatigue, this time along with nausea. Just focus on Astrid.

After what seemed like eternity, they reached the healers home. Hiccup had debated on taking her back to her own home, but was not particularly willing to face her parent's wrath at this moment in time. Besides, it would be easier for the healer to help her if she was directly in his home. He slid from Toothless's back, lightly easing Astrid from him also, and limped towards the door, lightly knocking on the wood with his prosthetic.

"Inside, inside!" the healer ushered, opened up the door. Hiccup quickly moved inside and laid Astrid down upon a bed, being careful to not jostle her too much.

"What happened?" The healer demanded, shutting the door on the indignant dragons, and Hiccup sank slowly into a seat and began to retell the story.

"She went fighting a rogue dragon on her own… she was knocked off from Blue and fell down onto the rocks pretty hard… I thought she was dead" he explained, his voice breaking on the last word.

The healer nodded, moving over to inspect Astrid.

"She may have back trauma… You" he barked, pointing at Fishlegs, who was hovering nervously behind Hiccup. The redhead started, having not seen his friend in the room with them.

"Y-yes?" Fishlegs asked, twisting his hands together.

"Go and fetch her parents" The healer instructed. "The young Haddock has a lot to tell them"

As Fishlegs quickly made for the door, Hiccup flinched at the thought of explaining the situation to Astrid's parents, but after glancing at her seemingly peaceful figure, he couldn't help but feel a large sense of relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- Here's chapter2! ^^ hehe**

**Disclaimer- No i don't own it DX**

"She's a lucky one"

Hiccup stared blankly at Astrid's still form as she lay on her own bed, having been moved from the healer's home to her own, her chest rising and falling evenly.

"She's not lucky" he whispered, his voice hoarse.

The healer and Astrid's parents glanced over at the redhead, her father's eyes narrowing questioningly at him, and Hiccup hastened to explain. "If she was lucky, we would have caught her."

He had already explained to Astrid's parents what had happened, blaming himself in the process of course. Astrid's mother had glared at him for that, and he had winced, expecting a blow, but she had simply told him that blaming himself would not be necessary. Her father on the other hand had shot him an irritated glare.

He couldn't hide the pain and self-loathing in his voice and he flinched when he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself" Aldís stated firmly, staring at her daughter. "If you weren't there, who knows how long she would have lain there without help."

"That's right" the healer affirmed. "You got her to me at just the right moment."

The implications of what may have happened hung thick in the air, and Hiccup winced, still able to see Astrid's body falling through the air. He wondered briefly what had happened to the rogue, and assumed it had made it's escape whilst he was preoccupied. He frowned slightly, knowing he'd have to try and find it later, to make sure it didn't hurt anyone else.

He snapped back into the present, shaking himself out of his memories just in time to hear the healer state:

"-Sure that, even when she wakes up, she stays in bed to heal"

Hiccup inwardly rolled his eyes at the thought of making Astrid do something she didn't want to do. He approached the bed, leaning down to gently brush the hair out of her eyes with trembling fingers. He sat down heavily in the chair beside her bed, noticing the Healer leave the room, followed by Astrid's parents, though her father left somewhat reluctantly.

"I'm sorry Astrid" Hiccup sighed, lightly running his hand down his own face.

His guilt swarmed around his stomach, making him feel physically ill. He didn't care what anybody said, he would be blaming himself for this for a long time.

"Hiccup..."

Hiccup's eyes widened slightly, and he looked down at Astrid, whose eyes were still shut, a pained expression on her face.

"I must be going insane" Hiccup sighed, reaching out to gently clasp her hand with his own and began to lightly rub his thumb across the smooth skin on the back of her hand.

Astrid's expression smoothed out slightly at his touch and her body relaxed slightly, her own fingers curling around Hiccup's gently.

Hiccup thanked the gods that she was alright, that she could heal normally and didn't lose a limb, or worse, her life in this fight. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a soft groan escape the lips of the Viking on the bed, and he glanced down at her again, seeing her eyelids begin to flicker. He let out a small sigh of relief he didn't know he'd been keeping locked inside as her icy blue eyes met his own forest green ones.

"Astrid" he breathed, unable to stop a small smile breaking out on his face.

"Hiccup?" Astrid mumbled, cringing when she tried to move. "Ah" she hissed through teeth, shutting her eyes again.

"Are you alright?" Hiccup asked immediately, biting his lip in concern.

"I'm fine" Astrid muttered through gritted teeth, and slowly reopened her eyes. "What happened...?"

"The dragon" Hiccup offered, frowning. "The rogue"

Astrid's eyes widened as the memories hit her, and she sat up quickly, and Hiccup felt her hand crush his slightly as she felt the pain in her back hit her full force, though she didn't let it appear on her face.

"Blue?" she asked urgently, and Hiccup was alarmed to note her body was trembling slightly. He lightly eased her back down onto her bed to try and let her back rest again.

"She's fine" he soothed, frowning when she cringed. "Sorry"

"It's okay... wasn't your fault" she raised a hand to touch her head and grimaced, and he guessed she had a particularly bad headache. "What happened after I fell? I can't really remember..."

"We tried to catch you" Hiccup told her, referring to himself and Toothless. "But we..." he trailed off and winced at the memory. "I thought you were dead" he admitted. "Gods Astrid...I'm so sorry... for everything..."

"No, I'm sorry" Astrid frowned. "I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you and stormed off...I guess I should work on my temper"

Hiccup's lips twitched slightly but curved downwards into a frown again. "I should have remembered" he sighed. "Then you wouldn't have-"

"Hiccup."

"I mean... I've been blaming myself for this for the-"

"Hiccup."

"I thought you died, that's you left us-"

"Hiccup!"

"...Yeah?"

"Shut up."

She reached up to grasp his tunic, though her grip wasn't strong, and he allowed her to pull him down to her level and closed his eyes as her lips pressed against his gently.

"I'm not going anywhere" she mumbled against his lips.

He pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers, a small lopsided smile taking over his face.

"I know you're not" he told her with a teasing grin. "You've gotta stay in bed until you heal"

"...Oh great!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N- Enjoy! X3 **

**Disclaimer- -pouts- **

"Are you sure?"

"Hiccup, if you ask me that one more time, I swear i'm going to-"

"Okay! Okay!"

It had been two weeks since the accident, and Hiccup had noted that Astrid became increasingly bored and agitated over the brief period of time. She wanted to be out training or flying on Blue, not stuck in bed. So, she had made several promises, pleaded slightly and made several threats before Hiccup had agreed to help her start to walk again.

Astrid sat up slowly, hiding a wince which would have indicated the discomfort she felt as her back and legs ached. She swung her legs over the side of her bed, gently placing her bare feet on the cold wooden floor with a small smile at the sensation.

Hiccup watched her warily as she grasped the headboard and pulled herself up, looking confident in her ability to be able to walk again. She let go of the headboard once she was stood upright, but unfortunately misjudged her strength as her knees buckled from the strain. Hiccup darted forward as she fell, and she tumbled straight into his open arms with a small groan.

"Are you alright?" he asked her in concern, and saw her roll her eyes.

"Obviously" she huffed, irritated that he'd have to ask that question. She gripped his shoulders and tried to pull herself up into a standing position again.

Hesitantly this time, Astrid reached out a leg and took a tentative step forward and let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't fall. Hiccup stood behind her warily, watched her intensely, ready to catch her if she fell.

"I can do this" Astrid said firmly, though her legs were visibly shaking as she took another step forward and pressed her lips together, ignoring the screaming protests both her legs and back were making.

Hiccup glanced up at her face and was startled to see how pale and strained she looked.

"Maybe you should rest?" he offered timidly.

"No" Astrid snapped, taking another step forward. "I'm fine"

Hiccup sighed and shook his head slowly. By pure force of will, Astrid managed to make it to the other side of the room and leaned heavily against the wall.

"See?" Astrid panted, her chest heaving as her whole body shook from fatigue, her face paler than it was earlier.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and walked over to her, silently picking her up bridal style, ignoring her gasp of surprise. Astrid's eyes widened and her cheeks heated up, but she was too surprised and tired to struggle against him.

"What are you doing?" she finally demanded. "Put me down!"

"Nope" Hiccup replied, walking back towards the bed.

Astrid scowled, and then finally sighed. "How are you able to pick me up anyway? I thought you were..." she trailed off.

"A fishbone?" Hiccup supplied helpfully with a wry smile. "Well I was. But being friends with Toothless meant eventually I had to build at least some muscle up. It's nothing spectacular, but it's... y'know, enough."

He set her back down on the bed and she gave him a half-hearted glare, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No more walking for you" Hiccup said in an attempt at sounding firm, though his face wasn't exactly the most intimidating.

"You're joking..." Astrid sighed.

"I'm not" Hiccup frowned. "It's obvious that you're not ready to walk again."

"And you were?" Astrid demanded, glaring at his prosthetic leg.

"I didn't injure my back and both of my legs" Hiccup shot back. "Plus, I was advised to walk so I could get used to my leg. You were advised to REST. So rest."

"Okay fine" Astrid scowled, flopping back in the bed, pressing her lips together.

Hiccup sat in the chair by her bed and took out his journal and pencil and began to idly sketch something, whilst Astrid watched him, fighting back a small smile. The silence was broken suddenly by a sudden snarl and then a loud scream.

"HICCUP! YOUR DRAGON'S CRAZY!"

Hiccup glanced up startled along with Astrid and groaned.

"Fishlegs..." he sighed and placed the journal down on the bed, standing up. "I'll be right back" he promised Astrid, turning and running as fast as he was able to, out of the room.

Astrid sighed lightly, boredly picked up his abandoned journal and opening it up. She lightly flicked through the pages, smiling at the multiple drawings of Toothless she found. She idly turned another page and felt her cheeks redden as her mouth opened in a small o shape. It was a sketch of her, a few days before the accident. She was sat with Blue, staring out at the sunset.

She felt a sudden rush of affection for her boyfriend, and a smile spread across her face at how amazing the simple sketch was. She stared at it for a few more minutes before closing the book and placing it back down as Hiccup returned into the room.

"Fishlegs tried to get up close and personal to Toothless to try and study him" Hiccup told her, sitting down again and rolling his eyes. Astrid's lips curved upwards into a small smirk.

"Typical"

"Yeah" Hiccup agreed, picking up his journal.

"So" Astrid began conversationally. "What kind of things do you draw in that book of yours?"

As she suspected he would, Hiccup froze, his cheeks turning a sudden vivid red.

"I-Uh..." he stammered. "Just...stuff"

"What stuff?" Astrid pressed, fighting back a grin.

"Y'know...Toothless...Scenery..."

"What about people?"

Hiccup swallowed, and Astrid allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"Sometimes" he admitted.

"Like who?" Astrid asked, absently playing with a piece of fabric from her blanket.

He looked so nervous and startled, that Astrid couldn't help but let out a laugh at his expression.

"You're an amazing drawer" she told him, a teasing and playful gleam in her eyes.

"You looked in my sketchbook" Hiccup huffed, though he didn't look angry.

"That picture of me was amazing" she continued, fighting back a giggle as his cheeks flamed up again.

"Hiccup relax" she smirked. "You'll catch fire if you're not careful"

Hiccup laughed weakly, but finally relaxed when Astrid reached out and grabbed his hand.

"When you draw like that, I can say I almost looked beautiful" Astrid said softly, knowing that she was at least good-looking in some sense to gain the attention of the males in the village, but mostly believed it was due to her raw Viking ability.

"You ARE beautiful" Hiccup stated. He said it with so much force and assurance, affection laced into his tone, and Astrid felt her breath catch in her throat.

"I- Thank you" she mumbled, fighting back her own blush.

Hiccup simply smiled and reached over to press a kiss to the top of her head gently.

"Anytime"


	4. Chapter 4

********

************

A/N- I'M BACK! Sorry I've been gone. November was a busy month for me! I finished NaNoWriMo, did my coursework AND my University application, so I can relax a bit now XD

Disclaimer- Do I really need to say it?

"Astrid! Good news!"

Astrid glanced up when she heard Hiccup's voice echo upstairs from the front door.

"Good news?" she mumbled, raising an eyebrow. "Well it's about time I got some"

She pulled herself up into a more comfortable position and smiled slightly as Hiccup limped into the room, grinning.

"What's got you so excited?" Astrid asked wryly, trying to hold back her own hopeful instincts.

"The healer said you can start walking around now" Hiccup told her, and Astrid's eyes widened slightly.

"Hiccup, if you're joking I swear I'm going to kill you" she warned, still hardly able to believe what she was hearing.

"I swear to you, I'm not joking" he promised, smiling. "She told me she's coming up now to double check you, but she said it's been long enough"

"Yeah, only five months" Astrid said sarcastically, but she couldn't fight back her excitement at being able to walk around again.

Hiccup smiled at her, seeming to sense her eagerness. "Well…" he said slowly. "I'll leave you to get ready? Will you be okay?"

"Stupid question" Astrid drawled, giving him a stony stare. "Of course I will, moron"

Hiccup smiled sheepishly at her reply and slipped out of the room, leaving Astrid shaking her head at his retreating back, though she was smiling. She pulled her covers off of her legs and swung her legs over the side of the bed, reaching out for her trademark spiked leather skirt. She pulled it on and slipped on her boots, loving the fact that she was able to wear them again. She reached out for her shoulder pads and pulled them on, shifting her shoulders with a small grimace to try and get used to their weight. She tied her hair back in its usual braid and slipped on her headband, letting out a small sigh of relief. She felt whole again.

Astrid stood silently, noticing proudly that her legs weren't shaking. She had been doing secret leg exercises when Hiccup and her family weren't sitting with her to keep her legs good and strong so when the time came for her to walk again, she'd have no trouble with it.

Astrid stretched out her arms and stood on her tiptoes in a large stretch, feeling more physical relief than she had ever had before.

"Feels good" she sighed, opening her eyes with a smile.

"It looks good too" a voice said from the doorway, and Astrid turned to see the healer stood in the doorway, watching her carefully. "How do you feel?"

"Excellent" Astrid said immediately. "It doesn't hurt or anything"

"Well you look fine" the healer mused, and then nodded with a smile. "Go on then. You're free to go. Just don't overwork yourself"

**(Linebreak)**

Astrid quickly ran downstairs, stopping to call out a goodbye to her parents, who glanced at each other in surprise before smiling in realization. Astrid slipped out of her home and closed the door behind her, inhaling deeply.

"Fresh air" she mumbled with a pleased smile, and opened her eyes when she heard a group of people calling her name. She smiled as she saw Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and Hiccup running towards her.

"Hey" she greeted them, and laughed lightly as they surrounded her.

"It's great to see you out" Snotlout told her, and the twins began to immediately fire questions at her.

"What was it like?"

"How bad did it hurt?"

"Do you have any scars?"

Astrid rolled her eyes at the mini interrogation and tried to answer as quickly as she was able.

"What do you think? Pretty bad. It hurt quite a lot and just a few"

Hiccup quickly stepped in before the twins could continue.

"Alright!" he stated and gestured to the dragon stables. "I think a certain dragon is looking forward to seeing you"

Astrid's face lit up at the thought of seeing Blue, and she grabbed Hiccup's hand, quickly beginning to drag him towards the stables.

"Gah!" Hiccup cried, loosing his footing slightly. He scrambled back up and smiled as Astrid called out for Blue.

The Nadder immediately ran out of the stables, flapping her wings eagerly. Blue let out a delighted shriek upon seeing her mistress, and Astrid flung her arms around the dragon's neck.

"I've missed you girl!" Astrid murmured, running her fingers over the scales. Blue crooned in delight and excitedly nuzzled her, causing Astrid to laugh.

Astrid turned to Hiccup, her face bright with a huge smile, and Hiccup was struck by how happy she looked.

She pulled him in for a sudden, surprising kiss and smiled against his lips.

"Thanks for taking care of me" she mumbled, and pulled away grinning. "But don't get used to it!"

Hiccup couldn't help but laugh.

Same old Astrid.


End file.
